


Pick a Star on the Dark Horizon

by DarkLord935



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series, Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Canon, kid amanda ripley, like really short, no beta we die like samuels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLord935/pseuds/DarkLord935
Summary: Ellen says goodbye to Amanda before going into space.
Relationships: Amanda Ripley & Ellen Ripley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Pick a Star on the Dark Horizon

“Do you have to go?”

“I wouldn’t be going if I didn’t.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“Me neither.”

“I want to come.”

“Amy. We’ve been through this. You know I can’t bring you.”

A tear escaped down Amanda’s cheek and Ellen knelt down, wiping it with her thumb.

“Oh, honey.”

“You’ll come back, right?”

“Of course.”

Amanda flung her arms around her neck and Ellen hugged her. Neither of them said anything for a while. The Nostromo towered behind Ellen, ramp down, waiting for its final crew member. It was getting dark and the first few stars were starting to appear.

Amanda clung onto her, like she thought that maybe she wouldn’t leave if she held on tightly enough. She’d known this was going to happen, but she’d never really believed it, not until now.

It was Ellen who broke the silence. “I have to go now.”

Amanda made a half-coherent sobbing sound.

“I love you, Amanda. So, so much.”

“Will – will you be back for my birthday?”

“Cross my heart.”

Ellen kissed her forehead and stood up. She turned around and walked towards the ship.

Amanda watched her walk away. She watched her go up the ramp and resisted the urge to run after her. Ellen waved her goodbye as the ramp retracted. The Nostromo seemed to swallow her up.

Amanda stayed and watched the ship take off. As the outline of the Nostromo disappeared into the sky, more stars came into view.

And if she really tried, she could pretend one of them was her mother coming home.


End file.
